


Dinner

by cecania



Series: The Misadventures of Eerie-Part One: Insomnia [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Hand Job, Smut, Woman on Top, porn with a bit of plot thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecania/pseuds/cecania
Summary: They did things backwards so maybe it was time for that overdue first date.Takes place after Night Shift and No Regrets





	

            Walking through the mall, Eyra still wasn’t completely sure she was actually doing this. Or that the last twenty-four hours had really happened. Expect it hadn’t even been a full day yet. Either way, it seemed bizarre that she’d called Gladio at a ridiculous hour and that they’d had sex this morning.

            She bit her lip as she stepped onto an escalator and tried not to think about that. It was hard not to when her body was still pleasantly achy though. After they’d recovered their breath, they’d had a proper shower and that had been an experience. She wasn’t so sure how they hadn’t managed to have sex again what with them both running their hands over each other under the water. They’d had breakfast in the house before he’d left, saying he needed to get home since he hadn’t actually told anyone that he’d been leaving last night. He’d called the house that morning but he still wanted to go home to change. He hadn’t left before they’d agreed on a place for dinner and the kiss he’d given her before he’d gone had made her want to haul him back into her bedroom.

            She’d spent the rest of the morning lounging in bed, drifting in and out of sleep while she thought about having sex with him. She’d finally gotten up properly early in the afternoon and gone to do what running around she needed to. Her uncle had given her a funny look when she’d swung downstairs to let him know she was heading out but he’d kissed her cheek and not said anything.

            Stepping off the escalator, she frowned to herself as she looked around. He’d texted her to let her know where to go in the mall but she was still a little confused. She hadn’t thought much of it when he’d suggested here but now she was wondering if they were going to the food court. Not exactly a great place for-

            “Eyra.”

            She half turned at the call of her name and she smiled as she saw him. Walking over to where he was waiting, she said, “Hey, big guy.”

            His mouth curled upward at the corners and he reached out to her.

            She stepped into him as his hands settled on her hips, pulling her almost flush to him. Her hands slid up his chest, pushing enough to feel his muscles through his shirt. “Miss me?” she teased.

            Gladio chuckled. “You going to make fun of me if I did?”

            “I’m going to make fun of you no matter what,” she pointed out. “It’s kinda my thing.”

            “I hadn’t noticed.”

            Eyra grinned at him and a pleased noise left her when he leaned into her to kiss her. He lingered for a moment before he pulled back with a smile of his own.

            “You should see your face.”

            “Thought you liked my face.”

            “I do,” he agreed, leaning back against the railing behind him. “Like a lot about you.”

            She cocked her head at him, feeling his hands slide around to slip into the back pockets of her jeans. “Uh huh,” she said dryly.

            Gladio smiled at her. “What? I’m not allowed to like you?”

            “Shut up,” she snorted, smacking his chest. “Are we going to have dinner or not?”

            His fingers flexed against her before his hands slid back around. “Right, come on.”

            She let him take her hand as he moved away from the railing and followed him. She didn’t say anything, but she was still a little confused about where they were going. The food court was in the other direction. “Oh,” she said in surprise as they rounded a corner and she saw a restaurant tucked into the corner. “I didn’t even know that was here.”

            Gladio laughed. “What? You think I was taking you to the food court?”

            “I didn’t know,” she said, shrugging.

            He squeezed her hand a little. “That’s more a second date kind of thing.”

            A laugh bubbled out of her. “Uh huh,” she said again.

            He threw her a smile before pulling the door open for her.

            She didn’t really want to let go of his hand but she did to slip in before him. The hostess was already looking at the door, a smile on her face, and she started forward, trusting him to follow.

            “Good afternoon,” the woman said but Eyra had a sneaky suspicion her smile was almost completely for Gladio since her gaze kept flicking to him. “Just for the two?”

            “Yep,” Eyra said, telling herself she wasn’t annoyed. Gladio was attractive. Wasn’t like she didn’t know that, wasn’t like she hadn’t been attracted to him as soon as she met him. But at least she could say she hadn’t ogled him when he was on a date.

            The woman was all smiles as she grabbed a pair of menus and Eyra had a brief moment to wonder if she should grab Gladio’s ass to get the point across.

            Her nose wrinkled as she followed the woman. No. That was just stupid. This was their first date, maybe not even a date since it was just dinner. No reason to get jealous because the woman was reacting the exact same way Eyra had when she’d first met Gladio.

            Slipping into the booth, Eyra listened as the specials were listed off and watched the woman walk away for a moment.

            “You alright?”

            She looked at Gladio. “Mm?”

            He studied her before shaking his head as he picked up the menu. “Never mind.”

            Her eyes narrowed at him but she followed his lead. She’d never been to this restaurant before but a quick glance over it showed her that it was pretty standard fare that was in most places in the city. If it weren’t for the fact that her father rarely left the diner, she would have suggested it instead. But the good food would have come with her father watching them so this was probably better in the end.

            Now she just needed to decide if she wanted to order something pretty to eat or actually be full.

            Her gaze flicked up for a second before falling when she realised he was watching her. His low chuckle did not make her feel better, if anything it made her stomach tighten more than it should.

            “After this morning, you’re blushing _now_?”

            She looked at him again, setting down the menu as she did. “Hey, I’m the tease at this table, remember?” she said, tapping the table.

            “Mm, no, babe, I think I like teasing you as well.”

            She tried not to think about how she’d like him to tease her. “So is this going to be a tease off or dinner?”

            “Does it have to be one or the other?”

            Before Eyra could answer a waitress came up to the table. “Hey, there,” she said, a wide smile on her face. “Can I get you something to drink?”

            “What have you got on tap?” Gladio asked, flashing a smile.

            Since she was _not_ going to drink again tonight, Eyra tuned out what the waitress said, frowning down at her menu again.

            “Babe.”

            She looked up quickly before realising the waitress was looking at her, waiting for her to order a drink. “Oh. Sorry. Just a water for now, please.”

            The woman nodded before moving away with another smile.

            “Did you get any sleep after I left?”

            Eyra blinked at him before shrugging. “A bit,” she said. “I mean, I slept for seven hours last night.” Which was more than she usually got when she was working.

            He was still studying her and she almost told him to stop. She was fine. “Alright.”

            Well, fuck, this felt awkward. Maybe she should have gotten the drink after all. They’d sure gotten along when she’d been drunk. She briefly considered it as the waitress came back but she had an early shift and no way did she want to be hungover for it.

            After the waitress left with the menus and their orders, Eyra leaned back in her seat to look at him. He looked relaxed enough, hand lazily wrapped around his drink. She almost didn’t want to ruin it but the question begged asking. “Gladio, why did you really answer the phone last night?” she asked quietly.

            “Told you already. Figured it was important if you were calling me that early in the morning.”

            “It can’t be just that,” she stressed. “We barely knew each other. A handful of meetings in the park over a couple months?”

            “And you patching me up,” he said, tapping the scar on the side of his face.

            She wasn’t about to forget that. “I’m a big girl, Gladio. You can tell me the truth.”

            “It is the truth,” he stressed before sighing. “It’s most of the truth,” he amended. “Most people don’t call me that early in the morning unless it’s an emergency.”

            “So what makes it most of the truth?”

            She saw his jaw flex for a moment and he took a drink. “Honestly?” Gladio said lowly, setting the cup down. “I figured it was probably a booty call.”

            Eyra choked and stared at him. “You what?” she asked, telling herself her voice hadn’t gotten higher.

            He shrugged. “We’d barely talked,” he said, echoing her earlier statement. “It was one am. Didn’t seem too ridiculous last night. At least, until I realised how drunk you were.”

            She wasn’t sure what to think about that. “Well, I mean, it kind of ended that way,” she admitted slowly.

            Gladio snorted. “Was a bit more than just a booty call, don’t you think?”

            Well, she wanted to think so. Even if she’d asked him to have sex, that hadn’t been the reason she’d called. The _only_ reason she’d called him was because he had texted her last, having finally put her number in his phone apparently. She’d teased him about that, having figured that he’d lost it at some point since she’d never heard from him. Granted, she had told him to text or call her if something wasn’t healing right with his face so it kind of made sense that he’d never done anything with her number. Especially since the only reason he’d even been in the same hospital as her was because they’d been closer than the staff at the Citadel.

            But that begged another question. “Why’d you finally text me?” she asked, looking up at him. “I gave you my number a couple weeks ago.”

            “Honestly? Sort of forgot,” he admitted. “Things have been busy at the Citadel after this-” He waved at his face. “So it got lost in everything else. Plus I hadn’t seen you since it happened so it just…got lost.”

            She’d noticed that he hadn’t been around much in the mornings. A tiny part of her had wondered if he’d been avoiding her because she’d given him her number. “Oh. But…why put it in at all if it had been a few weeks?”

            He reached across the table and caught her hand in his. “Already told you this morning,” he said quietly. “I’ve been attracted to you since we first met. My job doesn’t always give me time to have a personal life and I’m not complaining about that. It just makes it hard to really do anything beyond flirt sometimes. Or have it come across that I want to do more than just flirt.”

            Her fingers twitched slightly as his thumb rubbed against her hand before she curled them around his. “So,” she said after a moment, dragging the word out, “disappointed I was drunk last night and it wasn’t a booty call?”

            Gladio snorted before he laughed lowly. “I mean, maybe a little,” he admitted. “But I learned a lot about you last night.”

            “Oh god,” she moaned, covering her face with her free hand. “That’s not what I want to hear!”

            He kept laughing. “It wasn’t that bad, babe.”

            “You only say that because you weren’t the one drunk off your ass!”

            His grin was wicked and he wouldn’t let go of her hand. “Well, stick around and maybe it’ll be my turn next time.”

* * *

 

            Trying not to sigh as they rounded the corner that lead to the diner, Eyra shifted a little closer to Gladio. They’d opted to walk from the station and, even though her feet still kind of hurt, she was glad they had. Dinner had been great and she hadn’t wanted it to end. So she hadn’t minded the extra it had taken to get home.

            “Want to let your uncle know you’re back in one piece?”

            She snorted and threw him a look. “He didn’t shoot you, remember?” she teased. “I don’t think he’s worried about that.”

            He grinned down at her, following her as she went around back of the diner. Even though he’d brought her this way that morning, she didn’t let go of his hand as she led him to the backdoor. “Want help with your keys?”

            “I’m not drunk, you jerk.”

            Gladio laughed again and made her shiver when his arms slid around her from behind. He gave her a tug so she was pressing to him and leaned down to her ear to kiss it. “Not a very nice good night, babe.”

            She ignored him as she unlocked the door. Or she tried to. It was impossible to ignore him when he had his hands on her. “Gladio,” she murmured, squirming in his grip.

            He loosened it a little, enough for her to turn to face him. He didn’t resist her as she tugged him down, meeting her as she stood on her toes. He took the few steps back to press her into the door and kissed her deeply.

            Eyra moaned, fisting her hands in his hair. Even with him pinning her to the door, she swayed on her toes a little. It didn’t do anything for the arousal that had been humming in her veins since he had touched her that first time at the mall. It just made it worse.

            His low noise only served to arouse her more as she shifted to wrap one leg around his, tugging him in tight to her. “Eyra,” he breathed against her.

            “You don’t have to go right away do you?” she asked, nipping at his lower lip.

            His gaze was hot as he stared at her. “You said you work tomorrow.”

            “Yeah, tomorrow. It’s still early.”

            “Shouldn’t your uncle be home?”

            “Dinner rush,” she said softly. “We went early for ours, remember?”

            His hands flexed on her, the one cupping her thigh and keeping it wrapped around him. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to,” he said lowly.

            Rocking her hips against him, she smiled as he hauled her completely off her feet. “Come up with me, Gladio,” she murmured.

            “Aw, fuck, Eyra,” he groaned. “Yeah, let’s go upstairs.”

            She kissed him quickly. “Put my down, big guy,” she breathed.

            He squeezed her quickly before setting her down.

            His gaze was hot on her as she got the door open and dealt with her shoes. She hurried up the stairs as she heard him lock the door. He caught up with her as she unlocked the second door and she gasped as he picked her up to haul her inside.

            The door was barely closed before he was pressing her against it. The back of her head thumped against the wood as he kissed her, his hands wandering her body even as his tongue stroked hers. She moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breasts through her shirt. He pinched her through all of the fabric and she bucked against him.

            “Didn’t get to do everything I wanted to this morning,” he said lowly, lips brushing against hers.

            “You fucked me,” she murmured.

            “You think that’s all I wanted?” Gladio chuckled deeply. “Aw, Eerie, give me more credit than that.”

            Her toes curled as her nickname left him. Or maybe it was because he was still kneading at her breasts. “What do you want to do?”

            “Lift your arms.”

            Letting go of him, she lifted her arms above her head. Standing still while he tugged her shirt up her body was harder than she expected. She started to lower them when he got her shirt off but he caught her wrists and pressed them to the door.

            “Leave them there.”

            She blinked at him. “What?”

            “Leave ‘em there.”

            Staring at him, she nodded slowly.

            He held her gaze as his fingers trailed down her arms. He smiled as she shivered when he moved to stroke over the swells of her breasts. His touch dipped into her bra, letting the tips of his fingers brush against her nipples.

            She arched her back a little, pushing her chest toward him. Eyra chewed on her lip as he stroked inward, following the curve of her breasts and brushing against the front clasp of her bra. “Think you can manage,” she teased as he rubbed his thumb against it.

            “You think I can’t open a bra?”

            “I don’t know, big guy. Do you think you-” She stopped when he got it open, a low laugh leaving her. “Oh, why am I not surprised?”

            He lifted a brow at her and pushed the cups of her bra aside. He smiled when she gasped as he cupped her again. “No sass now?”

            Her fingers curled into fists as he slowly brushed his thumbs over her nipples and she forced herself to stay still. Even though she wanted to push into his touch again. “Wouldn’t want you to get used to it,” she breathed.

            A huffing laugh left him. “Uh huh.”

            She grinned as he leaned in and started kissing her neck. She squirmed on her feet as his mouth brushed the tender spots he’d left this morning. “Don’t you dare,” she whispered when his mouth closed around her. “I have to work tomorrow.”

            Gladio chuckled against her and kissed her instead. “How about I leave them where people won’t see?” he murmured.

            “How about you don’t-” She broke off with a moan when his thigh slid between hers and pressed up against her. “Fucking hell, Gladio!”

            “Shh,” he said softly. “If it’s the dinner rush, you want people to hear you?”

            Oh. Maybe this was actually a bad idea but she wasn’t going to stop now. She rocked her hips over him, rubbing against him. She was already wet, could feel her damp underwear as she rubbed along his thigh. He was slowly kneading at her, his mouth dropping more kisses on her neck.

            Closing her eyes, Eyra sighed and let her head fall to the side. Her arms were already starting to ache from having them lifted but she had a feeling he would notice as soon as she lowered them. She wanted to touch him though, wanted to run her hands over him too. “Gladio,” she murmured as his hands slipped down to her waist, shaking her head.

            He hushed her as he gripped her hips and pulled her toward him. He moved her on his thigh for a moment before he cupped her ass and lifted her off her feet.

            “Gladio!” she gasped, her arms immediately dropping to hold onto him.

            He lifted her more and she moaned when his mouth brushed her breast. She held onto his shirt as he shifted her a little higher but her head thumped into the door as he sucked on her nipple.

            “Shit,” she moaned, her thighs squeezing him.

            He barely reacted, sucking on her and shifting his grip. A thrill of panic ran through her when she realized he was only keeping her up with one hand and the weight of his body as he kept her pressed to the door. His hand cupped her breast, teasing her along with his mouth.

            Eyra sighed as he toyed with her, rolling her between his fingers and on his tongue. “Take it you’re a breast guy,” she whispered, kneading at his shoulders.

            He let her go, flicking his tongue against her. “Mm, I wouldn’t say that,” he rumbled, blowing on wet skin.

            “No?” she murmured, her voice quivering. “Asses then?”

            Gladio looked up at her, his brown eyes dark. “I can’t like both? And everything in between?”

            “Mm, I don’t think that’s how it works,” she teased.

            He shook his head at her. “I like your breasts,” he said lowly, pressing a wet kiss to her sensitive nipple.

            She shivered against him, her breath catching a little.

            “I like your ass,” he continued, squeezing the part of her in question. “I like your waist, your stomach, your thighs. I like _you_.”

            Her thighs pressed against his sides. “Gladio, the condoms are in my room,” she said softly. “We need to go there.”

            “Never said I was done with you.”

            She cupped his face, leaning over him and kissing him hard. “Baby,” she breathed, “bedroom. Please.”

            His mouth flattened and he slowly let go of her breast. He wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her away from the door. “Only because you said please.”

            Well, damn. She’d have to keep that in mind then. Keeping her hands on his face, she peppered him with kisses as he walked toward her room. As he pushed the door open, she settled over his mouth, teasing her tongue over his lower lip. She’d only really started kissing him when he dumped them both on the bed. “Ah, ah,” she said softly as he pressed her down. “Let me?”

            His brows drew together. “I wasn’t done with you.”

            “Oh, come on,” she murmured. “You barely let me this morning. Let me now?”

            Gladio let out a slow breath and gave her a slower kiss. He rolled them over, his hands sliding along her back. When she pulled away from him, he was watching her, his eyes still dark.

            Shifting above him, she planted her knees on the mattress and pushed herself up. She shrugged out of her bra, giving it a toss, and reached up to pull the tie out of her hair. She saw his gaze follow as the locks fell around her shoulders and fall further down to her breasts again. Cupping herself, she smiled at him. “I think you’re a breast man,” she teased, toying with her nipples as he watched.

            “Eyra,” he growled, his hands on her hips as she slowly rocked them above him.

            “What? You think I don’t notice when you look?”

            “Maybe you shouldn’t wear that tight t-shirt then.”

            “Oh, look, who’s talking, big guy,” Eyra teased, flicking a look at his shirt. “Have you looked in a mirror?”

            Gladio huffed out a laugh, his thumbs rubbing circles against her hips bones. “I don’t have a preference,” he insisted.

            “Uh huh,” she breathed. She didn’t believe him. At all. Not with how his eyes were glued to her breasts right now.

            He licked his lips, still slowly rubbing against her. “Eyra….”

            Slowly letting her hands trail down her chest, she smiled at him as his gaze followed them and she watched as his brows drew together when she moved them onto his chest. He sucked in a sharp breath as she gave his shirt enough of a tug to get it out of his pants and slipped her hands under it.

            Her smile grew as she ran her fingers through the hair low on his abdomen, teasing the skin just above the waistband of his pants. The muscles tensed under her, _he_ tensed under her. His thighs shifted between hers as she stroked higher, following the definition of his muscles as she stroked higher.

            She pushed her hands higher, dragging his shirt with her. Her nails scraped over his nipples and she grinned at his hiss. It disappeared when he levered himself up, nearly knocking her off of his lap. “Hey!”

            “Easy, I’m not going anywhere,” he said lowly.

            She started to scold him before the words died on her lips as he reached behind him to fist his hand in his shirt. A solid tug pulled it off of him and had her damn near swallowing her tongue. It didn’t matter that she’d seen him completely naked this morning. She wasn’t sure it would ever matter, honestly.

            Running her hands over his shoulders, she followed the feathers down his arms as he tossed the shirt on the floor. She was far too fascinated with his tattoo and wanted to stroke every inch of it. Wanted her mouth on all of it. But she could feel his erection pressing to her so she’d have to save that for another time. When she didn’t want him so badly.

            She shifted her hands so she could press them flat to his chest. “Lay back,” she murmured, pushing at him a little.

            He resisted, gripping her hips this time. “Kiss me first.”

            Eyra gave him a look before winding her arms around his neck. “No please?” she said softly, leaning into him anyways. Her stomach tightened as her chest pressed to his and she leaned into him further.

            “Please kiss me,” he breathed.

            She was kissing him before he finished speaking, slicking her tongue over his lips. Shivers wound through her as his hands slid around her back, his palms rough against her skin. He pressed against her, holding her tight to him as if to stop her from getting away from him. Not that she wanted to go anywhere right now.

            Slowly rolling her hips against his, she squirmed in his lap, grinding her hips down into his. The seam of her jeans and the fly of his were rubbing against her, rubbing over her clit. Pulling back a little from him, she smiled as he followed her, pressing quick kisses to her. “Gladio,” she breathed, “lay down.”

            “No,” he said stubbornly, kissing her again.

            Her smile widened and she leaned back again. He followed her, putting more of his weight into her and nearly sending her sprawling back on the bed. “Stop,” she giggled.

            He rubbed his nose against hers and she could feel him smiling as he kissed her again. “You need to laugh more,” he said softly.

            She wasn’t sure about that. She was more than likely to snort if she kept it up and she’d rather not do that right now. “I laugh,” she protested.

            “Do it more, babe,” Gladio breathed.

            She didn’t get to say anything as his hands slid along her back and he stretched out on her bed again. Eyra stared down at him, trying not to focus on how much she liked him where he was. “You really want me laughing when you’re half-naked in my bed?”

            He snorted. “There she is,” he said dryly.

            “Better get used to it,” she murmured, running her hands over his chest. “If you plan on sticking around.”

            He squeezed her thighs, muttering, “Do I look like I’m going anywhere?”

            Eyra didn’t say anything to that; instead, she leaned over him and kissed along his chest. Her lips lingered on his tattoo but she made herself move on, to move further down. She felt him twitch under her as her hair brushed over his skin but he didn’t react more than that. At least until she moved back and kissed down his abs.

            “Eyra,” he said lowly.

            “Mm, nope,” she said, feeling his hands slide up her sides as she knelt over his legs.

            He let out a long breath as her fingers tugged at his belt. “You don’t have to,” he muttered.

            “Mm, isn’t fair if I’m the only one getting something out of this.”

            He pushed himself up on his elbows to give her a look. “We’re going to have sex, babe,” he drawled. “I’m getting that…aren’t I?”

            Eyra kissed low on his abdomen, just above the waistband of his pants. “You don’t want a little more?” she teased, tugging on the fastenings of his pants.

            “I mean, fuck,” he groaned, falling back on the bed as her hand slid into his pants.

            She smiled at him, her fingers brushing against his erection. She only did that for a moment before she pulled his pants further open. A couple tugs had them completely open and down his thighs enough. Her breath still caught as she wrapped her hand around him again, doing her best not to stare. She’d already had sex with him, she _knew_ how big he was.

            He muttered her name as she kissed his thigh and let him go again. “Eerie, baby, please don’t tease me now,” he whispered.

            “I’m not,” she assured him, kissing him again and moving on the bed.

            “Where are you going?”

            “No where,” she assured him, opening her bedside table and rummaging around for a minute. She quickly found the bottle she was looking for and leaned down to drop a kiss on his lips. “See?”

            He was watching her almost warily as she moved back down his body, settling between his knees. “What are you-Fuck!”

            Eyra grinned to herself at his shout as she stroked him again, her hand easily sliding along him. A couple drops of lube made all the difference. Leaning over him, she brushed her lips against the head of his erection before wrapping them around him.

            She was expecting it but she was still surprised when his hips left the mattress, pushing him deep into her mouth. Pulling back a little, she pressed her hands to his hips and gave him a small shove.

            “Sorry,” he rasped, one of his hands brushing over her hair.

            It was horrible but she hummed around him and quickly pulled off when he jerked again. “Sorry,” she mimicked.

            “No, you’re not,” Gladio said.

            No, she really wasn’t. Moving her hand along him, she stretched out between his legs and put her weight on his jeans. He hopefully wouldn’t be able to move as much but given how much stronger than her he was, she wouldn’t put too much money on that bet. Wrapping both her hands around him, she slowly stroked him.

            His hand fisted in her hair when she rubbed her lips against him. He hissed out a breath as she licked him, holding the base of his cock while her tongue curled around him. His palm pressed to the back of her head when she took him back into her mouth but he relaxed after a moment as she bobbed along him.

            Sucking on him, Eyra squirmed a little between his legs as she listened to the sounds he was making. She wasn’t in a position to finger herself but she wanted to. She wanted to rub her clit, spread her pussy lips, and suck him off at the same time. Even though he was already slick from the lube and her mouth, she wanted to have her arousal on her fingers while she stroked him.

            A whimpering moan left her as she let him slip out of her mouth and she tried not to think too much about it. But the thought was lodged firmly in her mind now and she couldn’t stop her hips from moving in small circles, wanting some kind of pressure between her thighs.

            “Babe?” he murmured as she sighed against his cock.

            Would he be up for slipping his fingers inside her if she straddled his head and offered to keep sucking him off? He had said that he wasn’t done with her, had wanted to keep pleasuring her before she’d taken control.

            “What are you thinking about?”

            Her gaze flicked up to see that he was looking down at her and she realised she’d only been absently stroking his cock, brushing him against her lips but that was it. “Oh, sorry,” she murmured.

            Gladio shook his head. “No, what were you thinking about?”

            As much as she wanted more, she didn’t really think that was something to talk about during their second time. “I’ll tell you later,” she whispered, shifting one of her hands up to rub the head of his erection.

            He groaned deeply and flopped back onto the mattress. “Babe.”

            Licking her lips, she started rubbing the pad of her thumb against the underside of the tip. He was panting heavily now, each breath more strained than the last. His legs were tense on either side of her, his hips slowly lifting to try to get her hand to move on him again. “Gladio,” she said softly, watching as precum beaded on him.

            “Eerie, baby, please,” he groaned.

            Eyra hummed softly. “Please what?”

            “God, you’re a fucking tease,” Gladio hissed, pushing himself up on his elbows again. “You want me to beg for it?”

            The idea hadn’t even crossed her mind honestly. She’d simply enjoyed playing with him, almost content to suck him off. But a blowjob wasn’t why she’d asked him to come upstairs with her. “No,” she said quietly, letting him go.

            His brows drew together tightly as she didn’t touch him. “Eyra?”

            “Stay there,” she told him.

            “You finally going to take your fucking pants off?” he growled, his voice somehow getting even lower.

            Her legs shook in response as she got off the bed. Maybe she had teased him a little too much?

            Her fingers were trembling almost as much as her legs as he watched her fumble with her belt. Slipping them under the waistband of both pants and underwear, Eyra shimmied them down her legs. She almost blushed at how his gaze moved over her when she straightened but she tried not to be embarrassed. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her naked just this morning. Hell, she’d invited him into the damn shower with her, twice. But with the barely setting sun splashing light all over her room, this felt far more intimate and baring than this morning. She almost wanted to cover herself back up.

            Gladio beckoned her to get back on the bed, his hands reaching for her greedily. A soft gasp left her when he hauled her to him when she got close enough. She nearly tumbled into him and couldn’t help her laugh when he grinned at her. “You’re horrible,” she murmured.

            “And you’re naked,” he purred, his smile wicked. “Couldn’t keep my hands off of you this morning, why would I now?”

            She shook her head at him and kissed him. She was well aware of how he’d kicked his pants off in the few seconds she’d taken to get hers off and there was absolutely nothing between them now.

            Planting her knees on either side of him, she pushed herself up, straddling his chest. She ignored the noise he made as she leaned over to her bedside table again. Her fingers shook when he cupped her breasts and she squeezed her eyes shut when he lifted his head to suck on her nipple. Bracing herself against the table, she trembled above him before gasping when one of his hands slid between her legs. “Gladio!”

            He hummed low in his throat, rubbing his fingers over her pussy lips.

            Eyra fumbled with the drawer and patted around blindly for the box she was looking for. She didn’t bother trying to open it, simply hauling the entire thing out to drop on the bed near him. There was a stark difference between how she played with herself and how he did and she really liked the way he did. A low keen left her when he slid his fingers into her, teasing her by barely pushing them inside. “Tease,” she whispered.

            A sharp laugh left him and he flicked his tongue around her nipple. “Seriously? After what you just did?”

            She wanted to shrug but he’d pushed his fingers deeper. Her head fell back as he pumped them into her and took her back into his mouth, switching breasts. She rocked above him, small movements that barely moved her but were enough.

            He moaned against her when she squeezed his fingers, holding him inside her. “Shit, Eyra,” he muttered. “I want you.”

            Tipping her chin down, she looked at him as he sank back onto the bed. His fingers were still moving inside her, slower now. Her eyes flicked to the condom box beside him and she reached for it again. She fumbled it open as he kept finger fucking her and she saw his head tilt a little to see what she was doing. “Fuck,” she whispered when his fingers curled inside her, slowly rubbing. “God dammit, Gladio.”

            He smiled at her, the smug bastard.

            Finally getting a foil packet out, she knocked the box onto the floor as her hand landed hard on the bed as he put more pressure on her g-spot. A long moan left her and she pushed back against his hand. She forgot about the condom as she rocked on him, whimpering as his thumb slid up to rub over her clit.

            “I could watch you all day.”

            She shook her head and ground against him. “No!” she said quickly when his hand slipped out of her.

            “C’mon, babe,” he murmured. “Fuck me.”

            She blinked down at him, blushing suddenly at how direct he was being.

            His brows went up and he started to grin at her as his eyes moved over her. God only knew how much of her was turning red now. “Oh, that looks good on you.”

            “Shut up,” she muttered, moving back on the bed until she was straddling his thighs.

            Her skin was hot as he kept grinning at her, but she didn’t look at him. Her gaze was firmly locked on his erection. He was still slick from her mouth and she almost wanted to suck on him again. But she pulled the condom open and gripped the base of him. She ignored his moan and the way his hips lifted off the bed as she slowly slid the condom down him.

            His hands cupped her knees as she held him upright, moving so she could kneel above him. His fingers dug into her as she took him, a strained moan slipping out of him. She pressed her lips together to stem her own moans and rocked slowly over him, taking a little more with every movement of her hips.

            Her hand slid to press to his stomach as she let him go, pushing her hips down to take all of him. She rolled her hips, grinding against him and sighing as she rubbed her clit. He felt so good inside her. She savoured it as she kept her hips pressed down against his and she stilled after a moment.

            “Ey-” Gladio broke off on a low moan. “Fuck.”

            She bit her lip and smiled, slowly squeezing him. She kept doing it, timing it to her breathing and listening as he cursed lowly.

            “You’re too good at that,” he growled.

            “Gotta exercise all your muscles, big guy,” she breathed.

            “You are unreal,” he groaned, pressing his hips up into her.

            Eyra laughed softly before bracing herself a little better. Leaving her hand on his stomach, she pushed herself up a little and slid back down him. She kept smiling when his curses switched to soft encouragements, urging her to keep moving.

            Gasping softly as Gladio levered himself up again, she quickly latched onto his shoulders. “Hi, big guy,” she murmured once he was upright.

            Hands sliding around her back, he cupped her ass with both. “Hi, yourself.”

            “Gonna help then?” Eyra asked, shifting on her knees.

            His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply while she moved on him. “God, I want to fuck you,” he said lowly.

            Her hips stuttered a little at that but she shook her head. “Nope, my turn.”

            He inhaled again. “Fuck.”

            Eyra rolled her eyes at him and shifted her hips against his. She did that a few times before using his shoulders to help move herself up. Dropping back down on him, it was her turn to moan. She didn’t stop, riding him slowly as she gave herself time to get used to him.

            His hands squeezed her and he helped her move, guiding her along his cock. She felt him shift his legs before he thrust into her. “Fuck,” he said again, groaning as she squeezed him.

            She nearly echoed the curse as he kept pushing into her. She hadn’t thought she was that close, but she felt like she was ready to come already.

            “Come here,” Gladio whispered.

            “I’m right here,” she teased but she felt breathless. He was moving under her, meeting her as she slid along him. His thighs were smacking into hers as she moved harder on him, the faint squeak of her bed barely registering to her.

            “Eerie.”

            What breath she had left her. Oh, she really liked hearing him say her nickname. Maybe it was the low rumbly way he said it that had her wanting to moan in pleasure. Didn’t matter in the end because she leaned into him, pressing herself to him. She purred softly at the feel of him, wanting to touch every inch of him.

            “Fuck, babe,” he breathed, his voice catching.

            Following him back onto the mattress as he stretched out again, Eyra buried her face in his neck as his arms slid tightly around her. His hips were leaving the mattress as he fucked her, his fingers digging into her now. She panted against his skin and couldn’t help how she was squeezing him. She was close. So fucking close.

            She turned her head a little before licking her fingers quickly. Shifting her arm between them took effort with how he was holding her, but she managed and started rubbing at her clit. She bit down his neck, earning her a sharp curse, as she jerked above him but she kept rubbing. She wanted to come. She just wanted to come.

            “God, baby, yes,” he moaned.

            She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut as her fingers pushed her over. She jerked on him again, pushing down into him as a broken moan left her. Her fingers fell from where they’d been rubbing but they were caught between them as he kept fucking her. “Gladio,” she mewled, using her other hand to try to push herself away.

            His grip barely loosened on her, still holding her too him. His breathing was erratic as his hips smacked into hers, his thrusts hard enough to shift her bed. He tugged her back down what little distance she’d gotten between them, holding her tightly again.

            She buried her face back into his neck as she heard him sharply gasp for air before he moaned. The mattress moved as he sagged into it and breathed heavily. “Fucking hell, Eyra,” he whispered.

            A faint smile crossed her lips. She liked that tone of voice, that faint hint of awe making her toes curl. She thought she’d imagined it this morning but clearly she hadn’t. Absently kissing his neck, she rubbed against him, pleasure humming in her as he stroked her back.

            She wanted to stay there, to keep cuddling with him but she knew better. Trembling arms pushed her up and she shushed his mumbled protest. “Easy,” she said softly when he jerked under her as she gripped the base of his cock.

            “You can’t fuck me like that and then tell me to be ‘easy’ when you touch me,” he muttered.

            Pushing herself off of him, she quickly dealt with the condom. His eyes followed her as she moved to the end of the bed to toss it in the garbage. “What?” she asked.

            Gladio shook his head and beckoned to her. “C’mere.”

            Her brows went up. “You wanna cuddle?” she asked, moving regardless.

            He shifted against the pillows and pulled her into him, tucking her tight to his side. “There a problem with that?” he murmured, kissing her forehead.

            She shook her head, flattening her palm against his chest. His heart was still pounding and that made her smile. Not that she was any better honestly. She felt languid, her body pleasantly aching and heavy again. She really didn’t want to move. Plus he was kicking out heat like no tomorrow which only made her want to cuddle more.

            “Can’t stay the night,” he said after a moment, his fingers absently running through her hair. “But I don’t have to go right away.”

            Eyra smiled against his shoulder. She was alright with that. She was more than alright with that.

 


End file.
